fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilik Gopher
}}Kilik Gopher 'is a powerful young Celestial Spirit Mage from the Quatro Cerberus Guild. Appearance Kilik is a slim, athletic boy in his later teens with blue eyes and unkempt hair stuffed under a tan coloured hat with bangs hanging on either side of his face. He wears a lightly coloured, sandy turtleneck jumper under a black jacket with his guild's crest on the lower abdomenal area of said jacket. He also keeps his keys on his belt which holds his black trousers up. He often wears a pair of brown gloves. Personality While usually a quiet, studious boy with his head normally found in a book he is friendly, kind and compassionate. He often summons his spirits simply to talk, showing his kind, loving side. His relationship with his friends and his spirits has shaped him into a young man who has vowed never to break a promise, living his life by his contracts and promises made with his Celestial Spirits. His relationship with his spirits also go far beyond simple love and kindness, he has developed an ability to understand what they feel to the degree where he almost cries when they cry although he cannot perform this technique with humans, an area where he has to carefully read facial expressions, body leanguage and analyse the person's speech in order to guess what they are feeling. Relationships His Parents Kilik had a good relationship with both of his parents, particularly his father; who had taught him Celestial Spirit Magic and even gave him his first Celestial Spirit: Caelum.He still lives with his parents to this day and alongside his father is a "breadwinner" of the family. Chronos Suima Chronos is Kilik's partner and frequently goes on jobs with him. He seemed pleased when had chosen him and Kilik to go to the Guild Summit in place of the guild's stronger mages. History Kilik was born into a working class family and lived the life of an ordinary boy. His mother worked in the merchants guild while his father worked in a small Legal Guild. Later when Kilik turned nine, his father had given him his first Celestial Spirit, the chisel, Caelum; and began to teach him Celestial Spirit Magic. He had honed his skills long enough that he decided to join the Quatro Cerberus Guild where he has become a valuable member. Synopsis Magic and Abilities 'Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Kilik's only known magical ability is the ability to summon various Celestial Spirits through the use of keys. Kilik is aware of the various relationships that spirits have with each other, which he tends to use as an advantage in battle whether with other Celestial Mages like himself or an other opponent. *'Multiple Summoning: '''Kilik has demonstrated on numerous occassions, the ability to summon several Celestial Spirits at the one time, although taxing on his magical reserves. His high intellect and understanding of spiritual relationships allow him to effectively out manouvre stronger enemies with rather weak spirits. *'Forced Gate Closure: If by any means, his spirit's alignment or intentions become compromised or the spirits are being uncooperative, Kilik can forcefully close the gates of his celestial spirits without their agreement. '''High Intelligence: '''Kilik is a rather intelligent young man, capable of conjuring bewildering strategies in an nstant, shown in a battle with the Gawa twins. '''Spiritual Empathy: Kilik can strangely sense what his Celestial Spirits are feeling, merging their emotions as one. Camelopardalis states that this ability is not but rather an intense combination of understanding and kidness towards his spirits, explaining the reason he cannot perform this on humans. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: '''When utilizing Caelum in it's Sword Form, Kilik is proficient in using it to fend off or dispatch weaker foes although this was no match for Hidari's Urumi. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Kilik could avoid quick bō attacks from Migi Gawa with relative ease proving his enhanced movements. '''Enhanced Stamina: While utilizing Caelum's Cannon Form, as this form requires completefocus and stamina from it's summoner, Kilik can endure powerful attacks without is body taking to much strain or damage. Weapons & Items Silver Keys: *'Caelum:' A spirit that can change it's form into that of a cannon or a sword. This spirit was formerly owned by of , by unknown means it came into possession of His father, who had given it to him as a present on his 10th birthday, making Caelum, Kilik's first Celestial Spirit. *'Camelopardalis': The giraffe spirit with the ability to use Titan Magic to enlarge it's body. He seems to be a frequently summoned spirit as Kilik often summons simply to talk and thathe can be summoned everyday. *'Cetus': A spirit reminiscent of a huge ship which can be used as transportation between places. Trivia *His appearance is based on Yoite from Nabari no Ou. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:FbAddict Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Holder-Mage